


The Record Doesn't Care but Rafael Barba Does

by Iamablobfish



Series: Victim!Sonny [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual barisi, FTM, I hc them the same age sue me, M/M, Rafael and Olivia are around 30, Sonny is 20, Trans!Sonny, and not overtly discussed, but the trauma is briefly touched upon, sonny has undergone trauma, sonny is a victim, transphobia mentioned briefly in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamablobfish/pseuds/Iamablobfish
Summary: Sonny recounts his experiences briefly.





	The Record Doesn't Care but Rafael Barba Does

Rafael Barba hit record on his tape recorder, leaning back in his chair and considering the two people in front of him: Dominick to his left and Olivia on his right, her hand sitting comfortingly on his shoulder. He considered the man, a boy really, in front of him. Dominick couldn't even look at him, staring down at the table with the same faraway expression he'd had since they found him. But the record didn't care about that. 

"Let's start simple... what is your full name?" Rafael broke the silence, voice soft, but Dominick still jumped. 

"Dom-" Sonny took a deep breath. "Dominick Carisi. Junior. But please call me Sonny." He added at the end, his tone almost a begging one. Rafael made an actual note, although he wouldn't include it in the official file. But the way he asked to be called Sonny - as if something bad would happen if anyone called him by his first name. 

"Okay, Sonny. Please tell us what happened to you on the afternoon of July 15th, 2007?" He continued, wanting to keep them on track.

"I.. was sitting outside of a bodega eating a candy bar. A man in a dark green car pulled up next to the sidewalk and asked if... if I was good with my hands. If I was looking for work. And I... said yes."

"How long were you living in the street since then?"

"A couple months. My... my parents kicked me out. When I changed my name... well. When they found out that I changed my name."

"You have since identified the man in the car as Mr. Robert Leonard. Did you know that was his name while you were living in his basement?"

"No... he told me to call him Bruce, I assumed that was his real name."

"What happened after you got into his car?"

"We... drove for a little while. He gave me something to drink, and then I got tired. When I woke up, I was in the basement."

There was a brief pause from the other side of the table, and the shuffling of papers. Rafael was having trouble finding the right words to use, not wanting to upset him but needing to get to the point of the interview. "Can you tell us what he...." Another pregnant pause, but before he could continue, Sonny interrupted him. 

"Am I going to have to testify?" 

Olivia spoke up finally, giving Barba a moment to wrap his head around the questions he needed to ask. "Let's not worry about that right now, okay? Let's just focus on telling Mr. Barba what happened."

"I don't want to... I can't- I can't talk about it, I don't want to think about it-" 

"Sonny." Came Rafael's voice, calm but firm in an attempt to make him listen. "This is hard. I'm not even going to pretend to have advice for you because... I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through. But... if you don't do this... then he'll walk. He'll get to go home and sit on his couch and watch TV. And he might even do this again to someone else." Another pause. "We haven't known each other very long, but I can tell that you're a good, strong person. I know that you don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Silence, for a minute, before Sonny finally looked up from the table to meet Rafael's eyes for the first time since they'd met. He looked so determined at that moment, stronger than even thirty seconds ago Rafael ever thought he could be. This was the real Sonny Carisi, finally, someone who couldn't stand up for himself but would undergo the worst experience imaginable to protect someone else. Rafael made another mental note.

"Fine. I'll do it." Sonny said, sounding more confident despite the way his hands, clenched together on the table, began to shake. "Are you still recording?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is for an AU I'm considering writing, and I've done a little more but I'm not sure I want to put a lot of effort into it if people don't want to read it. Pretty much the main story happens 10 years after this preview - when Sonny joins the Manhatten SVU for the first time. 
> 
> You can find me for questions or comments at: i-am-a-blob-fish.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
